gargoylesfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:SamuelB
Welcome Welcome to Grimorum: The Gargoyles Wiki! Please take a moment to visit our Community Portal to review our policies and guidelines. Welcome and happy editing! ― Thailog 21:36, 15 June 2007 (UTC) :Thank you for the welcome. How am I doing as far as the editing's going? Your contributions Hi! I think it's great you're such an avid Gargoyles fan, and we appreciate your contributions, but I have to ask: are you submitting original material? Because we can only take stuff from other sites that are compatible with the GNU Free Documentation License. That's why it's allowed to borrow articles from Wikipedia. ― Thailog 21:55, 15 June 2007 (UTC) :All the information I'm using is from http://dracandros.com/Jebgarg/tge/basetge.htm, with some information coming from http://gargoyles.dracandros.com/Main_Page or http://www.s8.org/gargoyles/askgreg/. Also, I'm using Wikipedia occasionally. ::I cannot find the copyright license of the first two sites... So, I'm not sure we can use that material. But even if we could, we don't want to be a fork. ― Thailog 22:09, 15 June 2007 (UTC) :::Disclaimer information for the first site is right here. http://dracandros.com/Jebgarg/jebgarg.shtml Disclaimer information for the second site is http://gargoyles.dracandros.com/GargWiki:General_disclaimer . I hope that helps. -Samuel ::::Samuel, I inquired the Wikia staff about this and they informed me it would be better to reword material that is not clearly released under the GNU Free Documentation License auspices, as opposed to copy it verbatim. ― Thailog 19:50, 19 June 2007 (UTC) :::::Okay. I'll do that then. Should I still leave the link at the page crediting the Gargoyles Encyclopedia as a reference? Thank you for your help, and sorry for any trouble I'm causing you. ::::::It's no problem. And I think the link can remain till the article is more detailed than the page it links to. ― Thailog 23:26, 19 June 2007 (UTC) Images Nominated For Deletion :unauthorised upload, please delete What do you mean by "unauthorized upload"? ― Thailog 15:06, 17 June 2007 (UTC) :D.Taina, the creator of those images, allowed for them only to be used on the other Gargoyles Wiki. I didn't know that until today, and she asked me to take them down, so I am, but I couldn't figure out how to delete them. ::Who is D. Taina? A fan, or is she in any way affiliated with the show's creative team? Personally I don't like to take screeshots from fan sites without paying them the courtesy of asking permission, and crediting them, but that's all it is... courtesy. Fans have no copyrights over the use of the screencaps they create. The law that allows them to use copyrighted images in their sites is the same that allows us to use them here. You can credit the site/creators of the images by using this template (e.g.: Image:Demona.jpg). ― Thailog 15:23, 17 June 2007 (UTC) :::I don't know if she's just a fan, or if she's affiliated with the show, but I offended her by posting her images, so out of courtesy, I'm taking them down, or replacing them with images that aren't hers. Talon I thought we agreed not to take material from other sites. ― Thailog 08:23, 20 June 2007 (UTC) :Does that include imagery? :\ Sorry. I'm just eager to expand the wiki as fast as I can, I'm not using my head. Also I'm pretty tired right now. I'll edit the information I've taken from other sites, so as to avoid any possible copyright infringements. ::No, I'm referring to content, like Talon's biography. As for imagery, it would be good if you'd use to credit its source and license. ― Thailog 08:31, 20 June 2007 (UTC) Perspective Firstly I'd like to salute you for the great job you've been doing. However, I there's something I'd like to address. As you know, we write articles from an in-universe perspective, and that should, or so I believe, include episode recaps. "The Leader of the pack begins with" is a fine exemple of out-of-universe perspective I think we should avoid. ― Thailog 15:56, 27 June 2007 (UTC) :Yeah, I was unsure of that too. I just had no idea how to start an episode recap. Speaking of which, the two that I've done so far, they aren't too detailed or in some other manner undesirable, are they? I wasn't too sure of what to do, but I was sure tired of looking at blank pages. :) Thank you so much for all your help. I'm glad to be of any service at all, and I truly hope I'm making your job easier. ::Don't sweat it. And I think the recaps are great! Keep up the good work. ― Thailog 12:40, 28 June 2007 (UTC) RE: Image capture You need the appropriate software to do so. I use CyberLink PowerDVD. ― Thailog 10:07, 11 May 2008 (UTC) Bureaucrat Hi. I set you as Bureaucrat of this Wikia. You've been more active than I have, and you are clearly a prolific and dedicated editor. I can't see any reason why you shouldn't have Bureaucrat rights. ― Thailog 13:35, 5 January 2009 (UTC) :Well, thank you very much. :) -Mule 16:45, 6 January 2009 (UTC)